


Birthday Sex

by ChaoticFayth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticFayth/pseuds/ChaoticFayth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lúcio and Genji have been trading in stolen kisses and shared moments for almost a year. But now the frog is 25 and working too hard. Genji aims to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my birthday and I can write smut if I want to. Of my favorite rare-pair. Which only a handful of people will read but W/E have some straight-up friends with benefits porn. It’s porn, there’s no denying it.

When Overwatch took him in, Genji gave up a great deal of his vices. Parties filled with warm bodies and a thumping baseline, drinks–and other things–to make him forget every worry, touches of strangers roaming every inch of his person. That was no longer the lifestyle of Genji Shimada. Though, there were aspects of it he could never give up.

A love of music, for one.

Though Overwatch has been scattered to the wind for years, Genji has not returned to most of his vices. In fact, it takes him 3 years amongst omnic monks before he even finds comfort and reason enough to ply his services to more than hunting Shimada-gumi. For causes like protecting a frog on the other side of a very large pond.

It’s not just the music that draws him in, but courage. A strength enough to use tools against those who created them to protect a beloved homeland. Genji finds familiarity in this, and protects it with all that he can manage. Which turns out to be no small amount of strength. 

A sparrow finds cause again in protecting a frog.

Not even a full year later he is drawn back to the frog. A rousing baseline and euphoric melody is brought to the monastery by young omnics and their companions. The sparrow knows the frog’s song the moment he hears it. “Sonhos Ômnicos” it’s called, and according to the young Shambali pilgrims it’s echoed through hearts across the globe. No one asks Genji to return to the frog, no assassins threaten him from Vishkar skyscrapers this time–at least from what he knows. But he stays at Lúcio’s side all the same, protecting him for weeks in a tour across the Americas. Feels the music in his very soul, the beat as it courses across synthetic skin. 

The frog sees a sparrow’s true face for the first time. Steals a kiss from scarred lips.

One last year at Shambali monastery. More and more are drawn to hope and dreaming with a frog’s song in their hearts. Genji barely sees a handful of days pass between calls from Lúcio. On occasion young omnics gather around him to hear bare snippets of new music. The frog is happy to let new ears catch songs straight from his soundboard, and the sparrow basks in the joy brought to those who give themselves to the rhythm. 

The frog’s song makes him feel again. 

It’s been 5 years since Overwatch dissolved into distant friends and lonely family. Genji speaks to many of them still when he is able. Shadows a bounty hunter though the American Southwest for a few weeks–nearly calls him ‘brother’ more than once. The thought doesn’t hurt as much as it did while they were still with Overwatch. The bounty hunter just smiles and pulls him into a hug. Genji can’t complain–doesn’t want to, either. 

A sparrow finds himself in a rather new loft in downtown Rio, flitting in on a spring breeze. The frog is a quarter of a century old today, and yet still buried halfway through music that must be perfect. Genji already thinks it’s perfect. How could he not? He’s only been in Rio for a few hours, but it feels like he’s never left. Sprawled on a plush couch, watching the frog splice together sound in ways Genji couldn’t even fathom before it reaches his ears. Each tone and change of pitch makes his synthetic heart beat with new strength, makes what soft tissue he has left prickle with sensation. And yet the frog is unsatisfied.

Lúcio groans in frustration. Nothing sounds right, doesn’t flow the way he feels it should deep down, and he doesn’t realize he’s been bickering to himself until he feels smooth metal hands slide across his shoulders. 

“Getting upset will only make it worse.” Genji kneads at the strong shoulders beneath his hands, stepping closer when he feels Lúcio slump towards him with a sigh. The sparrow steps closer, hips and abdomen supporting his friend’s shoulders as he slides prosthetic hands down over a loose tank covering a solid chest that can barely contain a heart so pure. A heart that Lúcio lays open with each and every beat and rhythm to his songs. And yet he never stops.

“Yeah,” a nod, and he leans his head back to press against Genji’s chest. “Yeah, you’re right.”

All the sparrow does is hum gently in acknowledgement, dipping his head down to kiss at Lúcio’s temple. Rarely does he wear his mask in the presence of his frog, isn’t afraid to show his scarred face to someone so pure. After all, Lúcio is one of the few people in the world who has nothing to hide. Genji would feel dishonest to hide himself.

“It is your birthday, you should not have to fuss over your masterpiece on a day that should be dedicated to you.” The sparrow nudges his face against his frog’s cheek, nuzzling as he settles in close. After all, he came to Rio to ensure Lúcio had someone to dote on him on his special day. Perhaps he should do what he came here to do.

“Now you’re just tryin’ to tempt me.”

“I am.” He almost purrs the words in Lúcio’s ear, hands dipping below that loose tank to slide metal fingertips down a sculpted chest. The musician reaches back to grasp at any part of Genji he can reach, pulling him closer. It’s a dance they’ve been playing at for months now–two friends who share in flesh nearly as much as they share in companionship. It’s a suitable arrangement, for them both. “Leave your work and come to bed.” 

It’s a request, but the weight of it makes Lúcio groan in want. It has been weeks since they’d last been able to spend time together, and the hot breath on the shell of his ear with such heavy words reminds him of just how much he’s missed his sparrow. 

“Twist my arm while you’re at it.” Lúcio pulls away from Genji just enough that he can spin on his stool to face his friend. What he’s greeted with is a warm smile and scarred face tinged so barely with warmth. Definitely a distraction that he is happy to waste time on. Talented hands slide over Genji’s hips to grasp firmly at an ass barely contained by the leggings covering it. Kneads just a bit before he’s dragging the cyborg down into his lap. Genji settles, knees framing Lúcio’s hips as he perches on a lap that’s becoming more and more familiar to him as their time together ticks by. 

Almost a year that they’ve been doing this. Genji’s never slept with someone for so long. It’s a luxury he’s never allowed himself to obtain. A luxury is right.

Genji wraps arms around strong shoulders as he pulls himself in to kiss his frog, scarred lips comforted by those soft and warm. The musician hums pleasantly, tongue not at all deterred by the rough texture of the lips on his own and he licks readily into Genji’s mouth. Satisfaction wells in Lúcio’s chest as he feels his partner outright moan against his lips, a metal hand clenching at the back of his head. A thousand times he’s been thankful that they started this, that he gets to listen to his best friend moan due to his touches and kisses. 

Moments of kissing with eager tongue and Lúcio feels Genji scoot closer, grind a straining codpiece down against his groin. Right, Genji did request that they end up in the bed rather than making out at his mix station. Not that Lúcio would have much to complain about from the latter. The frog’s hands slide down, squeezing at an ass that does a great job at distracting him and braces just enough so that he can lift them both. Sure, Genji’s half a head taller than him, but the guy doesn’t weigh much at all for someone who has so much metal built into them. Lúcio’s gotta give props some day to whoever made this cyborg a light one. Makes it easier to carry him to the bedroom partition of the loft and press him down onto a bed almost overflowing in plush green and purple blankets. 

Flexible legs hitch around the frog’s hips and Lúcio can feel Genji’s mouth travel, kissing along an exposed neck and pushing the strap of his tank down just enough that he can ravish a bare shoulder with tongue and teeth and Lúcio knows there’s going to be a mark as plain as day for anyone to see. Which is exactly what Genji wants, after all. 

Lúcio presses a knee onto the mattress and pushes them both up a bit farther onto the bed, manages to get them to the middle of the bed and is about to press down against Genji again when he’s stopped by metal hands skating up his abdomen. Impossibly deft hands shove the tank up and off of Lucio, tossing it away before they settle on either side of the frog’s neck. There’s a smile across the sparrow’s scarred face–something endearing, something that should come from a lover rather than friends who sleep together and Lúcio actually feels his heart race in his chest. There’s a hint of something, not quite fear or hesitation but an anxiety that flits at the edge of his recognition before he’s diving down and kissing Genji for everything that he’s worth. 

Talented hands shake just a bit as they fumble for the zipper in Genji’s hoodie, dragging it down so he can push it off of him. Now is one of those times where Lúcio is cursing the sparrow’s tendency to layer on clothes when dressed for civilian life. The hoodie gets shoved off the bed–brown, the back printed with two men on horseback and some cheesy slogan from an old movie. Genji claims he stole it from a friend years ago. Considering it’s too big for him, Lúcio believes it. Shirt gone after the hoodie and Lúcio dips his head down to kiss at hard aluminum and flexible carbon fiber. Not something he’d ever thought he’d kiss at, but he’s come to realize that there is sensitive muscle beneath carbon fiber and the aluminum is covered in the smallest of sensory nodes. 

A tongue slides across each and every node he comes across in the aluminum, drawing out gasps from his sparrow. Genji’s hands fist in the blankets at his sides and he arches up into that warm, wet mouth. Feels as hands squeeze at fiber-covered muscle before dipping down to yank off leggings to leave the cyborg bare below him. Months into their dance and Lúcio doesn’t need instruction in these steps. His fingertips find the fastening points on Genji’s codpiece and manage to remove it, tossing it away with the rest of his cyborg’s clothes. Lúcio takes a moment for himself, watching as Genji’s chest rises and falls with each breath, sees a flushed bare face still made of flesh and an aroused cock intact in the same way. Not as scarred as the face–but all Genji. Hard and waiting for Lúcio’s touch. 

“I should take a snap of this.” Lúcio lifts his hands like a photographer framing a photograph. It only makes Genji flush deeper and shift a bit against the blankets beneath him. Though Genji might think himself to be undesirable, Lúcio will argue otherwise until he has no breath left to do so with.

“You should fuck me instead.” Genji nudges at Lùcio’s flank with a heel, catching his own bottom lip between his teeth. It’s not nice to tease a guy fully intent on having Brazil’s premiere national hero fuck him into the mattress.

“Damn right.” Barely a moment later and Lúcio’s dipping down to bury his face between Genji’s thighs. The sparrow moans outright as an eager tongue licks up his erection. It makes him wonder if he’ll ever get used to the real sensations felt by the flesh he still has intact. The salt spray on his face, cold air as it buffets his cheeks–Lúcio’s perfect mouth sucking his cock with practiced ease. Genji moans, syllables of Japanese scrambled in as he bucks towards Lúcio’s mouth, wanting all that he can get. Instead, the musician’s mouth is replaced with hands and Genji whines outright. 

Whines even more when he catches the smirk settled onto Lúcio’s features. What a cheeky frog.

“And you say I’m the bad influen–” Genji’s words are cut off as Lúcio’s head dips down again, this time sliding tongue between cheeks and the sparrow is startled outright by his own reaction to a tongue on his asshole. He comes, warm in Lúcio’s hands and back arching against the mattress like some blushing virgin. One lick is all it takes and he feels like he should be ashamed. Genji gasps for air as he recollects himself and he can hear the melodic chuckle of his frog from between his thighs. Kisses across carbon fiber muscle and Genji raises a hand to cup Lúcio’s cheek. “See what I mean?”

Lúcio just hums, leaning up to get his favorite view back again. One hand lifts and he makes a bit of a twirling motion with it, motioning for Genji to roll over for him. Which, of course, Genji complies. Especially since it puts him in the prime position for snagging the bottle of lube off of Lúcio’s nightstand and tossing it over his shoulder. There’s no clatter of it hitting the floor, so he knows that it was caught by deft and ready hands. The sparrow settles on his stomach on the bed, thighs splayed wide, yanking a pillow down to brace beneath his chin and chest. Might as well get comfortable while Lúcio gives him a good time.

It’s not long before those hands are sliding up strong thighs and to Genji’s ass again, kneading at lithe and powerful muscle beneath carbon fiber. The frog doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of such a perfect ass, especially when it frames his cock as nicely as it does. Lubricated fingertips slide across Genji’s hole and the cyborg shudders, still sensitive from his orgasm. Even so, his hips buck back, wanting nothing more than for Lúcio to fill him.

“Damn, baby.” The musician dips forward to bite at one of those perfect cheeks as he pushes a finger in, listening to Genji moan as he’s penetrated. He’s joked a time or two about recording those moans for a track–joking or not it is one of his most favorite noises. Doesn’t even have to see Genji’s face to see brown eyes squeezed shut and a scarred mouth parted as his sparrow focuses on the sensations. Lúcio pushes in a second finger and works them together, watches as lithe hips rock back against him and he has to take his other hand from Genji’s perfect ass to slide the palm over his own erection, still trapped beneath his shorts. But he knows that keen in Genji’s voice, how he pushes back and wants for more. 

Genji’s soft plead for Lúcio to fuck him in earnest is barely heard amongst Genji’s broken babbling and the loud breath shared between the two of them. But, it is heard. And the frog can barely contain himself with a need to do just that. It takes him a moment to shuffle around, shoving his shorts off and kicking them to god knows where–the couch, apparently. Not that he cares right now. His sparrow is almost trembling with anticipation by the time Lúcio presses up against his back, cock pressing against perfect mounds of carbon fiber-coated muscle and Lúcio is just tall enough to nudge at the back of Genji’s neck, where fiber gives away to uncovered hair dyed such a vibrant green once again. Longer, not so short and feathery as it was in Genji’s youth and it took no small amount of effort to get it to grow as long as it has, but Lúcio loves it either way. Buries his face in it as much as he’s able to.

As Lúcio settles on his back, Genji lets a hand search, metal digits reaching back until he can find one of the frog’s own hands, lacing their fingers together. Another intimate gesture and Lúcio can feel his pulse pounding in his throat. Yet he squeezes that metal hand in his grasp, using his other to guide his cock to Genji’s slicked ass and pressing in, earning himself one of those exquisite loud moans. Lúcio’s name is on Genji’s hips and he shoves himself back onto his musician’s cock, fucking himself before the younger man even has time to thrust against him. Genji’s eager, hard for a second chance at orgasm–and more importantly, for Lúcio to pound into him. Time goes on and he looks forward to each of these encounters. Doesn’t admit that he counts the days until they can be together again. Even when sex isn’t on the agenda–though it usually is–all he wants is to be close to his frog.

Which is, in hindsight, not how friends who are just sleeping together should feel.

Lúcio grinds forward, a hand braced on Genji’s hip while the other is still firmly occupied in a grasp of dexterous aluminum-coated prosthetic. The feel of his sparrow beneath him, the smack of carbon fiber on his skin is something he’d never known he’d adore as much as he does. He rolls his hips against that perfect ass and listens as Genji keens towards another orgasm. 

Moans and a babble of English and the cyborg’s native Japanese and this, Lúcio has to admit, is his favorite part. 

His orgasm builds and Genji feels like all of his synthetics are in overdrive. Green lights flicker and blaze bright, pressure pushes the vents in his shoulders open to ease steam into apartment air. Still he pushes back, fucks himself on Lúcio’s cock and tilts his head forward, groaning his frog’s name as muscles clench around the cock in his ass. Squeezes the hand in his own a bit too tightly, enough that it’s sure to be sore after, but Lúcio squeezes back nearly as much. 

“Fuck, yeah. That’s right.” The musician’s other hand skitters up, over aluminum plates to grasp a fiber-covered neck. The reach gives him just enough of a stretch to slam deep and he litters a flash of green hair at the back of Genji’s head with kisses and moans as he tumbles into his own orgasm. 

Both of them lay gasping for a moment, Lúcio’s face buried in the valley between strong shoulders and he pulls his cock free from that perfect ass. Half a head in height between them and Lúcio fits perfectly into the curve of Genji’s back. The sparrow has pulled Lúcio’s hand up, clutching it to his chest as they take their time to catch up to reality. No small amount of effort and Genji manages to roll, dragging the smaller man instead onto his chest as he flops on his back on the bed. 

It’s bliss, Genji is sure. A handsome face tucked in against the side of his neck, a sculpted body with sweat cooling across the both of them. Genji listens as Lúcio mutters words of encouragement at him and something tightens in Genji’s chest as he realizes it’s all he’s ever wanted. 

The sparrow wants nothing more than to give himself to his frog’s song. 

And he’s not sure what to think about that.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY IS THERE SO MUCH PLOT IN THIS PWP.
> 
> If it wasn't obvious in the fic, this is set somewhere during the two-year period in which Lúcio was working on Synaesthesia Auditiva, before Recall and before his world tour. This isn't the first time Genji and Lúcio have slept together, either.


End file.
